


Peter and,,,, Washington??

by AM3mb3r123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CA Peter, dorm shenanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM3mb3r123/pseuds/AM3mb3r123
Summary: Peter gets a job as a CA in his dorm, but a certain someone keeps messing with him. That is until Peter creates a shrine?
Kudos: 5





	Peter and,,,, Washington??

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between the hours of 2:30 and 3am. No editing was done past that point, I'm terribly terribly sorry.

Peter needed a job to put on his resume. Being a friendly neighborhood spiderman was a good thing and putting down interning at Stark Industries also looked great, but Peter straight up needed to fill the job spot with a normal “I was paid and I did these tasks.” Which is what led him to become a simple dorm font desk worker (a CA if you want to get fancy and for literally everyone to confuse you with RAs) at MIT. 

His preferred hours were anything midnight to 3am, which sounds like a death shift, but Peter’s mantra was “If I’m going to be awake anyway, I might as well get paid.” Which was a great mentality, even if he wanted to fall asleep halfway through nearly every time. Sitting at a desk for three hours will do that to you.

On his shifts, Peter usually did homework or watched YouTube. Okay, he only did homework the first moth of the semester, after that it was prime brain dead hours. No thought, head empty type hours. One nice thing was that he didn’t have to deal with a lot of the general CA stuff—mail, packages, checking in guests. But that meant he had to deal with things his daytime coworkers didn’t. Like Washington. 

Oh Washington, were to begin? Peter met Washington his first night of working and was royally terrified. Here’s how their first exchange went:

Peter: *is staring at the monitor in front of him*

Peter: *feels like he’s being watched*

Peter: *slowly looks up to see Washington*

Washington: *is literally just a painting on the wall*

Okay, so Washington wasn’t a real person. He was at one point, Peter guessed, but currently he was a painting that conveniently looked a whomever was working the front desk. His stare? Intense. His vibe? Late 1800s. Washington himself? Actually didn’t have a name and was straight up named by Peter an hour into that first shift. 

.

One thing that being Spiderman and having Karen as the AI in his suit had taught Peter was to talk to himself. Or to anything around. Which means by the second shift, Peter had slipped into talking to Washington. He’d explain homework out loud, he’d talk about his day, or straight up monologue. 

“Washington, I fucking hate walking across campus.” Washington did not reply.

“And how the hell am I supposed to do this problem?” Washington stayed silent. 

“I hate that you stare at me all the time.” This time, Peter heard the elevators move. For context, there were three elevators next to each other and the far left one had been on fifth floor. However, after that elevator made a noise, all three were on the sixth floor. Peter pulled out a wed shooter and used it to hit two elevator buttons, bringing them down to the first floor. Weird. 

.

This type of stuff kept happening and only after Peter made a not nice comments about Washington. The man in the painting himself was for sure haunting the building. And it was only on Peter’s shifts that weird things happened. Every staff meeting he brought it up and all his coworkers said nothing like that never happened to them.  
The fire box only malfunctioned on Peter’s shift. The security camera screen only changed to the basement storage camera on Peter’s shift. People only had problems with laundry on, you guessed it, Peter’s shift. 

In short, Washington really really enjoyed messing with Peter. Peter had reasoned that Washington didn’t actively hate him, because no one ever got hurt and Peter was never actually in danger. Washington just liked messing with him. 

.

Finally, after doing some research (meaning he stumbled across this idea while scrolling through tiktok) Peter decided to start a small, miniscule, actual shrine dedicated to Washington. It wasn’t much, a bag of poptarts form the vending machine, pennies that he couldn’t use for printing or the parking meter, the occasional tealight from the confiscated drawer, never lit of course. 

This shrine was such a college thing. Such a specific thing. Such a perfectly weird and yet normal thing, that it totally one hundred percent caught on. The shrine had only been up a week when Peter noticed a singular skittle had been added to it. Just one skittle, a yellow one to be precise. But Peter was too done with Washington’s shenanigans that he didn’t want to move it. 

The next night, there was a different candle added, by the next a tiny plastic frog. Each night, something new had been added, from extra food to trinkets to literal rocks from outside. The shrine had become something bigger than Peter. All of the students in his dorm had straight up decided that Washington was also personally responsible for their problems too. And it was hilarious. Peter become the curator of the shrine, removing any food that was rotting and arranging it in a way that didn’t make it look like a trash heap. 

.

At the end of the school year, when Peter was moving into an apartment, he left notes with his community coordinators that someone should be appointed to appease Washington through the shrine. It’s said that still today, a shrine in up around the painting, but that his eyes no longer watch over the front desk worker. Surprisingly, they’re also no longer green. That for sure had nothing to do with Peter being gone and a certain trickster god having no more reason to mess with the dorm. Nope, not a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is totally not based off of personal experience. Nope, not at all, why would you think that?
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Some people in my life have recently told me that I am considered funny (shocking news to me too, I assure you) but I thought I'd try to translate that into a oneshot. Idk, let me know if I should stick to straight up fluff or straight up angst haha
> 
> Love y'all!!
> 
> -Mem


End file.
